


缝合

by Pyromani_A



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, implied bisexual Dominic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 多米尼克在汉诺威的看守所遇到一个令人浮想联翩的法国人。





	缝合

 

接手的警官人高马大，有一副典型的北方口音，从他的体格和神情谁都能轻易看出他的人生顺风顺水，因而有一种天生的优越感。他对多米尼克既鄙视又同情，天主教教会了他后者，但依旧无法掩盖他骨子里对这些毒贩的厌恶。多米尼克半躺在车厢后部，押运车不时颠簸几下令他屁股疼，而且他感到很冷，也很饿。哈芬的警察局是典型的不来梅式，既小又破，提供的食物都是冷的，里面的警官也不清楚如何处理他这种有头有脸的不法人士。他们不知道逮捕多米尼克算是小头小利，大功一件，抑或是捅了天大的篓子，因为他们没有任何人听过他的名字。

“ 你是从哪里来的？查尔斯 · 贝耶是你的真名吗？ ” 负责审讯的老条子问，他年纪很大，穿着一件深蓝色的警服外套，上面写着不来梅城邦警察字样。他带的菜鸟新手在旁边小声说贝耶名下没有任何案底，老条子生起气来，叫他闭嘴。 “ 难道我从来不看档案跟卷宗吗？ ” 多米尼克实在懒得陪他们演闹剧，他真的不喜欢警局的审讯室，看守所甚至还好一点，至少那里没有人大喊大叫。他说： “ 打电话给汉诺威好吗？等到他们发现我进局子可能得明天或者后天了，我想尽快转押。 ”

老条子脸色阴沉，他啪的一声合上笔记本，伸出两根手指朝单向玻璃的另一头摆了两下，示意他们进来收押多米尼克。多米尼克被解掉手铐，双手交叉放在肚子上，对着低矮的天花板瞪了半分钟眼就立刻睡着了。隔天早上 10 点钟汉诺威派了一辆车来接他，天气雾蒙蒙的，随行的两位警官都困得要命，所幸他们是那种对嫌疑人不那么凶恶的警察。多米尼克一开始背靠着侧壁，坐得笔直，过了一会儿他累了，受枪伤的大腿也很痛。 “ 警官阁下，我能窝一会儿吗？伤口有点疼。 ” 没得到任何回答，他耷拉着肩膀，膝盖向下滑着形成半靠半躺的姿势。

“ 主啊。 ” 负责登记的秘书一看到他们就低声感叹了一句。她有点上年纪了，但是妆容跟打扮还比较年轻，属于对犯人还有善心的那类 “ 体制内 ” 人员。多米尼克眯着眼睛冲她笑了笑。他大腿里的子弹已经被挖出来了，但是缝合得很匆忙，加上一路从停车场一瘸一拐地走到后院，他能感到贴着他皮肤的绷带湿漉漉的，可能是渗血了。老天，坏运气有什么时候会单枪匹马来？多米尼克在登记簿上签了名，边写 l 字母边吸着气问秘书能不能给他安排一次医疗检查，越快越好。

“ 我的腿上中了一枪， ” 他说， “ 非常痛，女士，他们给我缝合的时候麻醉给得不好。 ” 秘书轻叹了一声，望向两旁的警察，带着一种责备的神情。多米尼克本来想装得再痛苦点，开了口就发现不用这么做，伤口真的又热又疼。他希望没有感染或者发炎，枪伤感染后有时是绿色的，看起来十分恶心。

淡金色的阳光从狭窄的窗子跟走廊一侧照射在泥砌地板上，空气中的灰尘像罪恶一样无所遁形，室内因此暖融融的。多米尼克进入单人房间后立马躺到了床上，目前只有这个姿势能消除他的一部分痛苦。前一天他睡得也不好，他们审讯他前宣读了一份文件，关于警方永远不会疲劳审讯或者严刑拷打，之后还让他签了字，多米尼克觉得有点好笑。他感到自己有点发热，还很困倦，他强迫自己不用睡眠逃避痛楚跟接下来的审讯，或许还有律师会谈，再然后是刑事法庭。他呻吟一声，想到汉诺威本地的几位检察官脑子就加倍的疼。几年前他跟一位身材美好的金发女郎一夜情，她胸部很大，夹得他几乎爽上了天。之后隔了一周他被叫去听几个马仔的庭审，那位金发女郎坐在法庭的另一端跟他面面相觑，前面的牌子上写着 “ 陪审员 ” 。那之后他就对俱乐部里的女性跟男性都敬谢不敏。

一个警官走到他的房间跟前，大声问他是不是查尔斯 · 贝耶。多米尼克险些没反应过来，他正在想有多少人得知他目前的处境，同一伙人中只有他被捕是否会引发怀疑？希望他目前的老板足够蠢，而老东家足够聪明。贝耶的身份还能继续用下去，只要他不被灭口，等到出狱他就能有一个比钢板还牢固的忠诚毒贩身份。 “ 是我，先生。 ” 他缓慢、吃力地爬起来， “ 是律师来了吗？ ”

警官嗤笑了一声。他叫多米尼克从围栏中长方形的缝隙里伸出手，用一副闪银光的手铐把他拷住了。多米尼克放下心来，亦步亦趋跟着警官穿过走廊。他的狱友们都比较安静，有一个在房间内沿着固定的椭圆形不断踱步，嘴里小声自言自语，像动物园里得了抑郁症的野生动物。警官带着他穿过院里连接两栋建筑的通道，又上了一层楼。房间上没有标字，只写着 A201 这个代码，多米尼克被推得踉跄两下。门开了，一个穿白大褂的中年人从办公桌后方站起来，朝警官摆了两下手。 “ 谢谢，先生， ” 医生用很重的外国口音说， “ 你需要留下吗？我刚煮好咖啡，请便吧。 ”

多米尼克坐下来，配合地伸出手，让医生将他的袖管撸上去，温暖的手指抚摸他的手腕。访客椅表面是那种滑而硬的化纤材质，坐上去算不上很舒服。多米尼克的血管是偏青的蓝色，医生轻拍他的皮肤让它们突显时，他注意到医生的肤色比他第一印象更深，显得比较健康，也很性感。极细的针头谨慎地插进多米尼克的静脉，因此形成的景象令他有点不寒而栗。这是他为数不多的噩梦之一，静脉注射，是他的梦魇也是他的警铃。

警官拿着咖啡杯走到了房间的另一端，离他们比较远，一只手放在枪套上。医生说： “ 枪伤在你的左侧大腿上，是吗？ ” 又问警官他们能不能到帘子后面的病床上检查伤口。警官有点迟疑，但汉诺威无论如何都比小地方要合规矩些，他开了个条件： “ 手铐不能解开。 ” 医生点了点头，带着多米尼克走到床边，唰一下将薄荷绿色的帘子拉起来，将他们两人都遮住。他先伸手把衬衣掀上去，打算解开多米尼克的皮带，多米尼克抬起手， “ 血大概黏住布料了。 ” 他说。医生由下而上看了他一眼，走开从抽屉里取来一把剪刀。

多米尼克不太想承认这个陌生法国医生令他在这个情境下不可抑制地有点兴奋。他们离得太近了，他能闻到医生身上消毒剂、药品、古龙水跟烟草的味道混合在一起，膝盖上有东西持续性地动来动去，医生剪掉伤口附近的布料，将它揭起来时还是令他很痛。缝线如他预料已经裂开一公分长的口子，渗出的血把周围弄得惨不忍睹。医生再次离开了，多米尼克朝后靠在隆起的枕头上，心里在想法国口音确实很棒，尤其是它的主人不怎么开口说话的时候。这招是他在柏林受训时学到的，尽管那本来是针对拷问的训练 … 医生用散发药味、湿润的医用棉擦拭他的大腿，再将断裂的羊肠线从他血肉中挑出来，在没有任何止痛措施的条件下，这也跟拷问离得不太远了。

“ 你是巴黎人吗？ ” 多米尼克吸着气问，他痛得眼前发黑，脑子里想着医生的法国口音、卷曲的黑发跟温暖的皮肤。他又正经又性感，老天，真他妈疼，别想伤口了，多米尼克，要是你的大腿里没被种一颗枪子儿，你就能诱哄这个法国人在这儿跟你上床，他妈的狗屎运。医生用一只手握住他的大腿，力气比德国一般的外科医生都大，多米尼克被迫停止小幅度的颤抖 —— 这对接下去的任何医疗过程都没有帮助。

“ 我是巴黎人。 ” 医生用一种相当温和的口吻回答。又告诉多米尼克他看过了他的转押记录，知道他是卖快克海洛因被捕的，这就是为什么没有吗啡。多米尼克在他的手掌下发了会儿抖，疼痛令他有点头晕目眩。 “ 我是汉诺威本地人。 ” 过了一会儿他说，指甲掐着掌根处维持流利的语言能力。这是为数不多的好医生，他想，德国也应该配备一些这样的医生。

黑色的线头跟缝合针针尖凑了过来。多米尼克移开眼睛，最开始盯着床脚的栏杆，接着收回来看医生的眼睫毛、锁骨跟由于俯身翘起来的屁股。他想起上次入院时遇到的一个老头，在外科待了 20 年不进不退，是个大善人，给身家不净的多米尼克开了止痛贴，又安排他住院。多米尼克那阵子精神状态不好，失眠跟偏头痛很严重，有天还对来看他的马仔开玩笑说自己吸毒吸得止痛药已经不管用了。马仔被逗得哈哈大笑。当天晚上，多米尼克半夜醒来，外科老头正站在他床边，用一根针管吸他止痛贴里的美沙酮。

他嘶声吸气。医生的呼吸由于专注而变得很轻，但气息喷洒在皮肤上的触感依然令多米尼克寒毛直竖。他不声不响地忍耐片刻， “ 我觉得我快疼晕过去了。 ” 过了一会儿他低语道。医生的动作并没有停顿， “ 试着别晕， ” 法国人说， “ 你晕倒的话我要扶住你，再把你放在床上才行。你至少 150 磅，有点重。 ” 多米尼克想笑一下，好表达对这种幽默感的赞赏，进而发现他发出的动静比较贴近于痛苦呻吟。他抓着床侧防止病人滚落的栏杆。 “ 如果我坚持住，你可以帮我打一次枪吗？ ” 多米尼克昏昏沉沉地问， “ 我给你口也行，但是跪着可能有点难 … 拜托？ ”

医生发出低沉的笑声，但他的手依然很稳。缝线在多米尼克的皮肤中艰难地穿行，撕裂引起的血珠从侧面滑下去，滴到地板上形成一小滩墨渍似的血花。 “ 可以。 ” 医生用法语说， “ 今天不行，我约了人。 ” 他在一个托盘里放下缝针，最后用医用棉擦干净多米尼克大腿两侧的血迹，又去找了一条检查用的一次性裤子给他穿上。他的手指从多米尼克光裸的膝盖跟大腿内侧擦过，又在内裤边缘按了一下。多米尼克站起来时有点头晕。在德国这已经完全越过调情的范围，接下去医生该掐住他的腰侧埋下头吸他了，但显然在法国不是这样。现实是医生体贴地将有点宽松的系带系好，再把褶皱拍平整，免得病人刚迈出诊疗室就掉裤子。

他像之前那样利落地将帘子拉开，走到办公桌旁开始写一份文件。多米尼克的脑子意图回放医生在他两腿间俯身的景象，他摸了摸重新缝好的伤口，刺痛令他成功认清局面。警官从房间另一侧走过来，手里已经空了，用德语问医生是不是一切都好， “ 都弄完了，先生。你可以带他离开，诊疗记录我会交给希金斯夫人。 ” 说完，医生笑了一下，显得很 “ 医生 ” ，足够专业的那种，令人认为他绝不会在治疗病人时接茬任何黄色话题。多米尼克忍着痛，走路的时候脚步有点歪斜。他在被押送回单人间时忍不住回想医生温柔而精准的手部动作。

要是柏林的人动作再快点就好了。他望着窗外淡蓝色的天空想，他们总是过于谨慎，倒也不是坏事，他能理解搞缉毒的这帮人总是想一网打尽 … 做完这票他再也不想在这个层级干了，至少要升一级吧？还有他很久没休假了，操，他连着两年没休年假了，要是都攒到一起，足足可以在巴黎待一个月。多米尼克伸直左腿，闭上眼睛仰面躺到床上，等着警官来叫他去见律师。

 

END


End file.
